


【蛋维】远歌瀚洋

by Sophia_LordofScourge



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Biblical References, F/M, Gen, Just a fairy tale, NO its not a religious story, Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_LordofScourge/pseuds/Sophia_LordofScourge
Summary: 人鱼AU，长篇连载，人物众多，LOFTER同步更新。与原著有截然不同的生活世界因此人物性格可能有点不一样（也就是ooc啦），私设众多，但关于海洋的生物知识大部分都是真实的。





	【蛋维】远歌瀚洋

**Author's Note:**

> 去翻越，去徜徉。

<< 

玛翼夫·影歌是人鱼王国卡林多的一个普通女孩。除了身为王国最高统治团体“伊露恩姐妹会”的首脑之一，年纪轻轻就执掌权柄之外，真的与其他姑娘无异。她今年刚刚满一百岁，十足年轻——相对于这片海洋以及普遍能活上一千多年的人鱼同胞们来说——年轻到还没有丝毫品尝过爱情的滋味，传说中人鱼总会遇到英俊潇洒的王子，人类也好、人鱼也好，甚至塞壬也罢，他们与窈窕的人鱼少女似乎是天生一对。纵使玛翼夫年轻掌权，并不似其他少女那样轻歌曼舞、活泼爱笑，但她内心深处也埋藏着一股小小的冲动，想要获得属于自己的爱情。那微弱的心绪像一株幼小的裙带菜，随着微波轻轻撩动着她的心。

不过年轻的人鱼少女并没有想到她命中注定的王子居然是一只象拔蚌。

是的，象拔蚌。她不知怎么就对那个从天而降的蚌又爱又恨起来。象拔蚌整天忽闪着大大的蚌壳在沙地里窜来窜去，时不时还合上蚌壳夹得玛翼夫的尾鳍生疼。这是什么烂蚌！？为什么非得是象拔蚌啊！？玛翼夫恼火地将寝室里所有的珍珠全都洒到地上，它们撞碎在白珊瑚的墙壁上，抛出一波又一波彩虹色的光雾。光彩之中泰兰妲·语风从门外游过来，笑嘻嘻捧着一只关在魔法水笼里的陆上四足小动物（好像是叫豚鼠来着？），跟她念叨：

“哎呀，象拔蚌也没什么不好呀！你看他体型奇大身姿过人一定是蚌中豪杰……”

玛翼夫更气了，刚要开口反驳，哨兵阿瑞尼亚·裂云就从月神殿游了过来，着急上火地大喊，玛翼夫你那蚌又给渔夫捞走啦！

这蚌不仅烂还没脑子的！这个月都第六次被捞走了！玛翼夫冲出门，飞快地游向海岸，正赶上渔民要收网。她加快速度，向那个挣扎在网里的奇大无比的象拔蚌伸出手：

“Illid——”

 

<< 

玛翼夫·影歌猛地打了一个寒颤，从床上弹起来。

眼前先是一片淡青色。她眨眨眼，连同半透明的瞬膜一起轻轻扇动，过了好一会儿视野才回复清晰。

她还在自己的房间。水光折射在她寝室白珊瑚的墙壁上，显出一片通澈的鹅蛋青色，珍珠与贝片串连的窗帘安静悬浮在海水中。一切正常。玛翼夫惊魂未定地喘息着，翡翠色耳鳍下的羽状腮也快速阖动。过了好一会儿，她才揉了一把披散的银白长发，吐出一串晶莹的泡泡，把方才那诡异噩梦的震撼彻底抛到脑后。

她刚从砗磲床上下来，门外就有一个轻盈的声音呼唤她：“玛翼夫！快点，大家都已经走了，我们还有一个小时！”

是她在姐妹会的同伴与——嗯，好吧，朋友，泰兰妲（玛翼夫一向不愿意承认，但她们关系实际上挺好的，或者说只有泰兰妲才有耐心跟她处好关系）。

“你先进来吧。”玛翼夫揉揉自己的后颈，直接游向自己的梳妆台。门开了，泰兰妲先是把头探了进来，确认玛翼夫已经起床才凑到旁边，帮她把没拢上去的银白发丝归到对方掌心：“你知道吗，听说今年奥伯丁有一批很漂亮的海马，今天的巡礼游行刚好要去那里——”

“哦得了吧，”玛翼夫对着锃亮的用坠着绿水晶的发带将长发紧紧束起，又捏破几颗海葡萄把汁液拍在自己脸上，“他们还不如直接把海马送到多兰纳尔哨兵训练场。我可不想去看那些整天用头撞来撞去的东西。”

“别这么说！今天可是一百年一度的卡多雷月光巡武会，姐妹会必须出席开幕仪式和游行的。”

泰兰妲还在儿时就听说过上一次百年月光巡武会的盛况，结束时卡多雷人鱼王国的所有子民都跃出海面，在皎洁皓亮的满月之下，礼官点燃了稀有的宝物——那些很久之前从人类货船上掉落下来又被仔细封存到远离海潮的洞窟中的烟花，绚烂的花火绽放在月光之中，所有人鱼都为之欢呼，优美的歌声响彻海面。

这是她们此生第一次参加这次盛会，还是作为高阶祭司之一参与主持开幕典礼，她激动地转了个圈，尾鳍差点扫到了玛翼夫的梳妆镜。她在同僚开口之前笑嘻嘻地抓起她挂在一边的银藻芯织成的礼服长纱，不等她拦住自己就游出了房间。

“等一下！”玛翼夫气急败坏地追了出去。

一出门，刺目的光芒让她瑟缩了一下。

今天阳光灿烂，几乎照亮了整片海床。

她眯着眼抬起头。

在耀眼光芒之中，泰兰妲身披轻软的银藻白纱飞快地游向月光高塔的方向。泰兰妲颀长的鱼尾轻松摆动，尾鳍便带起一连串晶莹泡沫，她的蓝绿色卷发像是晴空下的海面，银白的鳞蒙着一层淡紫色的光，在夺目的阳光下如同闪耀的白钻。她挥舞着玛翼夫的长纱：“那你就快点，我们真的要迟到了！”

玛翼夫啧了一声，长长的银色马尾辫在水中肆意飘舞。她只比泰兰妲大几岁，但鱼尾比她长将近一米，深墨绿的鳞片细腻深沉，每一片鳞之中都含着细细的金丝纹路，仿佛逆光的海藻或坠入深海的翡翠，在边缘折射出璀璨的金芒。她猛地一拍自己由深及浅变为水绿的丝绸一般半透明的尾鳍，如白日流星一般冲了过去。两条年轻人鱼打闹追逐着，游过了幽静的宁月珍珠庭院。

随着坐落在海床高地的女祭司庭院最后一道拱门被她们甩在身后，王国的图景在眼前渐次展开：

人鱼之国卡林多，她坐落在一片三百万公顷的梭形海床上，海床自西北向东南高度逐渐下降，四面都是深深的裂谷，只有东边能隐约看见陆地方向的浅海海床。

在西北部一片纯白的高地是藏书馆、学院以及月神殿等王国的智慧核心，完全用纯白花岗岩构筑了骨架的月神殿就坐落在最高点的山头，那是王国能看见最清晰的月光的地方。从女祭司庭院的正门向东南前进，要穿过长达千米、宽近两辆六乘鲭鲨花车或海马马车的静谧走廊，廊道两侧的花岗岩高墙全部用奶白的贝壳点缀，环绕着月神殿的其他建筑；五百米外是一条与走廊垂直延伸的长街，向西延伸的一整片高地都是最高学府纳萨拉斯学院，而在东边，正对纳萨拉斯会堂淡青色浑圆穹顶的那片泛着青莲色光彩的建筑，则是王国最重要的典籍储藏所，泰达希尔。她们平日里都老老实实从长街青白的巨型石砖上游过，只有在这种没什么人的时候，年轻的女祭司们才会展现少女活泼的天性，从高处乘着靠近海面的暖流滑过蔚蓝的海水，颀长优美的身影投射在层叠错落的白石塔楼之上——比如现在，玛翼夫和泰兰妲迅速游过了这一大片建筑群，身影就像倒影在海水中的彗星。

庞大高雅的建筑群在第一个海床折落处停下延伸的脚步，橘红与水绿的巨藻群构成了天然的屏障，只有长廊在此处凌空飞出，化成一道向下平缓舒展的石质阶梯，直通第二层海床。这里是国家最繁荣的区域，宽阔平坦的海床上是无数的民居与商铺，它们或是建立在斑斓的巨型珊瑚之上，或是沿铺着细腻海沙的街道伸展开来。玛翼夫跟着泰兰妲，在海流中灵巧地翻了个身，俯瞰美丽而富饶的国度。从高处看，一个个彼此勾连的三角区域内全是民居灿烂的青碧色琉璃屋瓦的反光，往日架空的珊瑚桥街上都是穿行不息的人鱼，但今天街道几乎没有人——他们应该都聚集在玛翼夫和泰兰妲的目的地；而更远处，在靠近深渊的地方，隐约能看到起伏的山脉与错落的边防驻地，它们灰紫色的影子温柔地包围着王国。

长桥落在一片精致的一公顷见方的矩形廊柱阵之间，这里被称为净化之厅。围绕净化之厅向外铺开、错落分布在广场间的占地十公顷的灰白建筑是国家的最高议会堂和伊露恩祈愿堂，拥有议员资格的公民们在这里议政；女祭司们也从月神殿而来，在祈愿堂中聆听人民对女神的祷告。这里是世俗与圣灵的交界，最高的塔——月之高塔，就是整个圣界俯瞰人间的制高点。

在高塔下就是整个王国的中心，卡多雷月神广场。广阔近五十公顷的广场周围茂密的巨藻遮蔽了阳光，广场被笼罩在如夜晚一般幽暗的阴影之中，串连悬空的夜光藻终年长明，发出荧荧闪烁的亮蓝光点。

到了。玛翼夫和泰兰妲开始下潜。几只旗鱼被她们惊扰，如炮弹般疯狂地四窜，而她们俩只甩下一连串晶莹细碎的气泡，让旗鱼晕头转向。

广场早已拥满了人鱼的市民，他们正翘首等待伊露恩姐妹会的高阶女祭司到场，为今年的卡多雷月光巡武会带来月之女神的祝福。就在白珊瑚的月光高塔平台上仍然没有动静、人们开始交头接耳之时，哨兵卫队的军乐团吹响了海螺号角。在庄严的号角声中，人鱼们慢慢安静了下来。

月之高塔上飘起了女祭司的月白仪仗，十二位伊露恩姐妹会的高等祭司端着银盘出现，在平台上一字排开。高塔顶端正中间的拱门中有泡沫涌出，在灿烂的泡沫中深蓝羽珊瑚的门缓缓打开，一阵玳瑁铃铛的响声穿透海水清晰地响彻了广场。人鱼市民仰起脸，看着身着繁复的月色礼服的第十三位祭司的身影升起。

姐妹会的领袖与导师，人鱼王国的最高统治者，带着月之冠冕的至高女祭司德亚娜从门内游出，轻轻落到了十二位年轻高等祭司中央。

她已经有一千两百岁了，衰老松弛的皮肤上有些淡淡的褐斑，裹在海月水母伞膜裙下的鳞片也比她的学生们都要黯淡一些，但千年虔信换得的月神照拂让她浑身都包裹着一层柔白的虹辉。德亚娜朝左右都看了一下，发现身边自己最得意的两个学生，玛翼夫和泰兰妲，耳鳍都像小海马一样以不正常的频率快速阖动着。

恐怕是昨天准备得太累，以至于睡过了头？

她瞥着两个年轻姑娘泛着淡淡紫红的脸颊，露出一个宽容的微笑，继而俯瞰广场，举起了自己手中的圣物，海月神杖。

“人鱼之国的子民啊！”她朗声唱诵，“百年岁月，潮起潮落，今日我们终于又一次在月神的荫庇下齐聚一堂。此一百年中，海洋阴晴无常，而卡多雷踏波而过、驭浪奔流，让族群走向愈发辽阔的未来。卡多雷之鳞有月光的皎洁、卡多雷之心有瀚洋的广阔，我们以自己的坚毅与虔诚，不断换得伊露恩的照拂和大海的馈赠。今日，辛勤的子民们啊，享受这百年一度的巡武会盛宴吧！从海浪中托举而出你们——我们伟大的卫国者和塑造者，卡多雷之精神与身躯——矫健的身姿，展现出属于人鱼的风采吧！”

她看着塔下精心聆听的人鱼国民们，心头突然涌起无限的感慨。这景象她已经看过了十次，这类似的祷词也念了十次：从她一百五十岁成为至高月之女祭司至今，卡多雷在月神伊露恩的庇佑下不断壮大，变幻生息，与海洋一样温和而又伟大。

他们环抱着她。

“为大海的丰饶、为卡多雷的繁荣、为伊露恩的荣光！”

德亚娜说出最后一句话，额前月之冠冕的弯月形吊坠开始发光。她的水母袍裙闪着光漂浮了起来，连带着她也微微上浮。玛翼夫看着身边的同伴都暗暗咽了口唾沫，知道大家都在清嗓子。在善于发出曼妙歌声的同类中，她对歌唱既没自信也没兴趣，但她一定要把这件事做好。

她瞥了眼一脸严肃的泰兰妲，更是坚定了这份小小的信念，和大家一起抬起头，鳃滤进大量氧气。

周围的礼官吹响了鹦鹉螺号角，十二位年轻的高等祭司同时高举起手中盛着伊露恩之石的银盘，唱起了庄严柔和的圣歌。

高塔之下的人鱼们凝望着银盘中十二颗银星闪烁着灿光浮起，汇聚到了德亚娜的神杖中。用黑珊瑚与海绿石制成的海月神杖顶端的青蓝磷叶石开始放出银白光芒，不断散溢又凝聚，终于从中射出一颗耀眼的巨大光球，拖着尾巴穿过海水游窜到月神广场的中央，然后猛然爆开。

光浪冲出，摇曳了巨藻和夜光藻。月神的光辉在一瞬间化作殒落的星光，带着她自己的黑影随洋流覆盖了整个王国，先是让一个巨大的半球形阴影屏障笼住了人鱼国度以阻隔落入海中的日光，又让璀璨星月的光芒普照了卡多雷的每一块白石地砖、每一簇摇曳的珊瑚。

从这一刻起，“月夜”将持续整整三十天，信仰月神伊露恩的人鱼将在姐妹会的祈祷与月神的恩泽下共同度过月光巡武会，直到最后一天的午夜法力消散，全民一同游上海面，迎接真正的月光的照拂。

这就是卡多雷月光巡武会了！

低阶女祭司们环绕着广场，开始响应上方的高等祭司，高声歌唱。音符飘荡在深蓝的海水中，与海水翻涌的声音交织在了一起。广场内的平民纷纷伸手去捧接不断掉落的星芒，为王国、为姐妹会、为伊露恩发出了海啸般的欢呼。

玛翼夫和泰兰妲望着被激动的人鱼尾巴掀起的白沙的尘雾，不由从德亚娜大人的袖子下偷偷望了一眼对方，一同眯起眼睛笑了起来。

 

<< 

庄严的巡武会开幕典礼之后，德亚娜大人便在其他中阶女祭司的护送下先回了月神殿，而其他十二位姐妹会的高阶祭司则代替她进行接下来的一项活动——王国巡游。

如字面意思一样，伊露恩姐妹会的领袖需要乘坐着白玉砗磲的鲭鲨车，从月神广场出发，按照西、南、东方向依次巡过第二阶梯的平民区的重要中心点，最后会在东北方向的多兰纳尔哨兵所停留，并为王国的守护者们进行祈福。民众们一般也会跟随姐妹会的路线，等他们抵达时真正的“巡武”活动——前线哨兵们带来的各种精湛的武艺竞赛——就已经开始了。观众们开始享受巡武会，而姐妹会的成员则要前往更北边的奥伯丁牧场，为王国最大的高地平原牧场的劳动者们送去月神的照拂。

一般而言直到午夜时分、欢度了一天的人们开始宴饮，女祭司们才能结束一天的“工作”，回到月神殿开始静修，并准备凌晨的冥想祷告。

漫长、（对年轻女孩来说十分）无聊，还必须时刻保持庄重和注意力，饶是受过最严格教育的高阶女祭司们也不得不承认这项传统太耗时耗力了，德亚娜大人年事已高，的确不适合参加，她的弟子们自然需要担负起这个职责。

正因如此，当临近午夜高等女祭司们终于抵达了奥伯丁牧场的大门时，已然个个疲惫不堪，还要摆出优雅从容的微笑，跟农场主们挨个会面握手。好在农场主工会的总负责人凯达米尔终于看出了姑娘们的倦态，提出让姐妹会先到鱼眼旅店休息片刻，再去到各块农牧场参观。

高阶女祭司们心里呐喊着“坚持住”，一面彬彬有礼地感谢转身就要去给其他随性的低阶女祭司准备补给的凯达米尔。凯达米尔刚把珊瑚门关上，大家就迅速用最后的一点力气游到了最靠近自己的珊瑚椅子上，放松尾鳍，慢慢沉了下去。

“哎——”迈斯特拉发出一声小小的叹息，引得周围的姐妹们都懒散地笑起来。

奥伯丁为女祭司们备好了金枪鱼籽拌的石莼和鲸奶作为小点心，对于从早开始就没工夫进食的她们来说已经算丰盛了。草草吃完“宵夜”之后，她们开始享受难得的休息时间——还有大概一刻钟凯达米尔才会来请她们。寇达娜、阿斯塔利等几个年纪更轻、活力旺盛的姐妹稍稍坐了片刻就恢复了活力，从垂着贝壳帘子的边门悄悄溜了出去。其他的女祭司也按捺不住，恢复了体力后就陆陆续续出去了。

当泰兰妲也游出去之后，只剩下玛翼夫一个人还坐在那里。

她吐了口泡泡，飞快地翻了一下瞬膜。虽说大家都还很年轻，这又是她们第一次参与巡武会，可总该有点高阶祭司的稳重吧？要是有人来找她们了怎么办？

就这样过了好一会儿（她都有点困了），最先出去的寇达娜·魔歌忽然撩起了门帘：“嘿！快出来，洛丹诺分区的牧场主把今年要供给月神殿的海马都牵来了。”

在她身后，还有其他的“快把玛翼夫叫出来”的喊声。

玛翼夫正捏着一条不小心路过她眼前的小鱼的尾巴，听到祭司姐妹们的声音，怏怏地放开手：“你们去吧，我对海马没兴趣。”

“不会的，玛翼夫，这次和之前的不一样，他们选了一批雌性海马过来，”寇达娜提着帘子，却不住地向身后望去，“不会彼此撞脑袋了，而且特别漂亮，鳍都是虹色的！之后这些海马就要成为我们外出必乘的坐骑了，我们早晚要跟她们打交道的。”

银发的女祭司皱着眉头从脑珊瑚椅上浮起来：“我们可以自己游动，海里比我们游得还快的只有马林鱼和飞鱼。”

“但她们真的比我们更快。”寇达娜看着她将信将疑地靠近，把帘子又推开了一些。

正在玛翼夫张嘴想说点什么的时候，泰兰妲那张笑盈盈的脸就从帘子的缝隙探了进来，她直接握住了玛翼夫的手腕把她拉了出去：“来吧玛翼夫！之前德亚娜大人也说让我们都和新海马多亲近呢！”

至高女祭司的名字将玛翼夫的话噎了回去。她闭上眼吐出一串气泡，回过神来已经被泰兰妲拉着漂出去了几米。

玛翼夫无声叹了口气，不情愿地把手抽回来跟在泰兰妲身后。

“我还以为你会比她们都冷静点，谁知道你也整天那么兴奋——我倒想看看等回了万神殿谁还能静得下来冥想。”

“所以说啊，你不必整天都绷着神经。”泰兰妲朝她偏过半张脸，无可奈何地笑笑，顺手把漂浮的湖绿卷发抚到背后，“虽然我们的职责是代表月神殿传达伊露恩的照拂，但今天是全卡多雷的庆典，我们至少也应该接受他们的好意，与民同乐嘛。何况一百年来也就这么一天，除了闭幕典礼，其他的活动我们都不参加的。”

“随你吧。”回答仍然冷淡。

泰兰妲本就没想跟玛翼夫计较这种看起来有点扫兴的态度，转而绕到她身边，熟稔地用海蛇般灵活的尾端勾住了玛翼夫的尾巴。

果不其然，玛翼夫又不乐意了：“喂！我们明明都一百岁了，别再像小时候似的——”

“你一百岁了，我才九十七岁。”泰兰妲在奇怪的地方指正。

而且她明明也很激动的，泰兰妲当然看得出来。瞧瞧玛翼夫就算噘着嘴也要上翘的嘴角就知道了，嘿。

她们有一搭没一搭地小声拌着嘴，咕噜鱼似的游到了目的地。在鱼眼旅店一百米外，姐妹会的高阶女祭司们正被牧场的工作者环绕着。

一条有着紫鳞的人鱼朝她们游来。她先是对初到的玛翼夫行了一礼，抬起头看寇达娜也赶来了，便转身游到了栅栏前，展开了双臂：

“各位尊敬的高阶祭司，夜安。我是洛丹诺海马分区的牧场主贾琳希亚。我已经将专门为姐妹会成员培育的十三匹深洋海马牵来了，她们都是品质卓越、善解人意的雌海马，各位高阶祭司可以去和她们接触、建立联系，以便寻找到最适合自己的坐骑。”

玛翼夫被这话激起了一点兴趣，但她只是默不作声地挑起一条眉毛。她和什么动物都合不来的，海马肯定也不例外。

但其他女祭司已经游进了栅栏里，她也不好说什么，只能跟进去。十三匹海马中有一匹已经上好了珍珠辔头，是为德亚娜大人象征性留着的，挑选的余地不大。最擅长和海马与鱼打交道的拉萨拉已经找到了自己中意的海马，她拿起旁人递上的星螺辔头，嘴里念起祷词，祈求伊露恩保佑这匹淡蓝身躯的海马能在海中战胜激流、一路平安。

姐妹们纷纷找到了适合自己的坐骑。玛翼夫看着泰兰妲也靠近了一头看起来很温顺的雾紫色海马，终于把视线投向泰兰妲一旁那最后剩下的一匹——怎么说？这匹海马看起来像是海底火山一样，通体乌沉沉的，只有飘逸的透明的鳍闪烁着彩虹的光泽，在一众浅色的海马里看起来格外突出。

她似乎是所有海马里性子最不好的，刚刚寇达娜和阿兰希雅都想去看看她，结果这匹海马直接暴躁地喷出一股泡沫把她们赶走了。好吧，硬骨鱼交给她来啃——打个比方而已，月神殿的神职人员都不能吃鱼——怀着这样的觉悟，玛翼夫慢慢朝着那匹乌色海马靠了过去。

海马眨动自己的瞬膜，黑曜石般的圆眼盯着她，竟然有种虎鲸般凶狠威严的气势。

玛翼夫寸步不让地和它对视着：“我只说一次。如果你……如果你愿意成为我的坐骑，就……”就怎样呢？她也没想好，只是单纯想打破这种尴尬的对望罢了，跟动物较劲不是她会做的事。

而且它其实挺漂亮的。

但出乎她意料的，这匹海马居然真的收敛了眼神中的敌意，柔软的腮鳍在水流中飞快地挥舞着。过了一小会儿，它朝玛翼夫低下了头。

她迟疑了一下，用手去摸了摸它的头。

泰兰妲斜着眼偷看好友顺利与小动物建立起联系，忍不住会心一笑，回过头看着自己的新海马。它有着与自己的鳞片相似的淡蓝紫色的角质皮肤，鳍更像是银色的，让她想起了自己之前的坐骑，白鲭鲨亚许艾拉。鲭鲨的寿命只有七十年，亚许艾拉在二十年前寿终正寝。她想让它继承这个名字。

“亚许艾拉，我想这么叫你，可以吗？”她偏过头，柔声询问海马。她的海马也偏过头，用吻部亲亲碰着她的鼻子，认可了这个名字。一股暖流弥漫在泰兰妲的心中，她激动地从一旁拿来星螺辔头，一点点将繁复的辔头给亚许艾拉戴上。

听到这个名字，玛翼夫的耳鳍扇动了一下。

正在泰兰妲要扣好最后一个星螺扣子、开始吟诵祷词的时候，一只小型的白鳍鲨从她们的尾鳍下经过，不偏不倚地咬上了亚许艾拉的尾巴。

亚许艾拉登时发出一阵小号般的叫声，喷出大量泡沫的同时剧烈挣扎着想要逃离危险。泰兰妲被冲着脸喷来的泡沫迷住了视线，没能及时松开手，反应过来时只觉得手腕一阵疼痛，被巨力拉了出去——受惊的海马为了逃避攻击者，已经拖着她冲出了十几米开外。

“喂！泰兰妲！”玛翼夫和泰兰妲靠得最近，也是第一个反应过来出了什么事的，她猛一拍尾巴朝泰兰妲被拖走的方向追了出去。她知道身后其他人会处理鲨鱼和海马的问题的，但泰兰妲好像并不能从辔头的绳索中挣脱出来。

亚许艾拉横冲直撞，贴着沙地撞进了一群艳丽的双线鲹之中，鱼儿们的尾巴拍打在泰兰妲的脸颊，她只能勉强抬起手遮挡。

“玛翼——玛翼夫！水刃！”泰兰妲努力想拽开缠在自己手腕上的绳索，但亚许艾拉逃得太快，力量又惊人地大，几次摆尾都如重锤般狠狠砸在她的鱼尾上，她反倒越挣越紧。

“不用你说！”玛翼夫的腮鳍疯狂扇动，竭力摆尾提速。她现在想要收回跟寇达娜说得那句话了——这些海马真的比她们人鱼游得还快，她已经竭尽全力却几乎看不见距离有什么缩小。

好家伙，够厉害的！？

她咬牙再次增速，每一片鳞都紧紧贴服着绷紧的尾部肌肉，甩出一线气泡的同时尾巴拍到了地面，惊得沙地里的细小圆满纷纷钻回了洞中。

眼看着玛翼夫还是追不上自己，泰兰妲焦急地四下张望。忽然，前方的一抹亮色吸引了她的视线。

是一群水母。菲拉斯水母牧场的特产北极霞水母，它们近三米的庞大伞盖在海月神杖做出的月光的照耀下反射着粼粼蓝紫色的碎闪，四十米长的触须在微暗的海水中有秩序地波动。它们的牧者一定正在附近——

泰兰妲立刻向下方看去，果然在白色的沙滩上看见了一个人鱼小小的身影。她急忙朝那个方向大喊：“公民！姐妹会请求你的帮助！让你的水母张开屏障！”

“你疯了？！”玛翼夫还在努力朝前追逐，闻言大吃一惊，顾不上海水可能呛进嘴里，“它进了水母里肯定出不来了！”

“可以的！”泰兰妲对抗着手腕如脱臼般的剧痛，支撑着攀住亚许艾拉的脖子尽力控制它的方向。下面的水母牧者显然也发现了她们的处境，连忙吹响特制的电海螺，让水母在她们前方拦起一道墙。

泰兰妲一边将海马的脖子朝后啦，一边呼唤：“亚许艾拉！冷静下来！亚许艾拉！”

海马似乎也听懂了她的呼唤开始减速，但它的速度实在是太快了，直直朝水母上撞了过去，泰兰妲竭尽全力一把拉高缰绳。

“卟”的一声，连人带马，她们一起撞进了一只霞水母的伞盖上。

像是陷入了棉花或者什么更加柔软透明又有弹性的东西，泰兰妲和亚许艾拉终于停住了，还没把水母砸破，只是在惯性下和水母一同以抛物线向前沉去。

玛翼夫猛地上浮又下潜，躲过不断升起的带着麻痹剧毒的水母触须，迅速而灵活地游到了泰兰妲身边，抽出她别在腰带中的贝壳匕首，割断了缰绳。她们和亚许艾拉抱成一团，从软绵绵的水母伞盖上滚了下去。

“两位祭司大人没事吧？！”隔着一段距离，那个水母牧者朝她们喊道。玛翼夫和泰兰妲一同朝她的方向看过去：“没事，谢谢你！”

那个有着蓝紫色中长发的人鱼姑娘松了口气，前去重整自己的水母队伍。

“……我说，你可真‘厉害’啊，哈？”惊魂未定的玛翼夫莫名有些恼火，在这种场合下把火撒在了同样惊魂未定的泰兰妲头上，“回去我要告诉德亚娜大人，你等着去抄古籍吧。”

泰兰妲把自己的匕首收起来，牵住亚许艾拉：“我们都没事，这就算是好结果了。”今天的意外不能怪到任何人头上，她现在更担心海马，“我们找个地方休息一下吧，亚许艾拉被咬得有点严重呢。”

说到这个玛翼夫才想起来，这头可怜的海马刚刚被白鳍鲨开了个大口子。尾巴负伤还能游那么快，她更有种被打败的不悦感了。

早知道她也先给自己的海马套上辔头了。

不过现在不是计较这种事情的时候。四下环视一圈就能发现她们在最危险的地方刹住了车：亚许艾拉顺着地势一路游到了奥伯丁最北端的珊瑚礁悬崖壁垒边缘。要是再由着它向北冲，她们就要冲进北方深渊的无人区，再就是冰冻死海了。

她们现在已经感觉到了悬崖外涌动的急流，所幸这里的水流速度没有特别快，但她们都没有摆尾，所以还在慢慢下沉，并已经逐渐降到了悬崖之下。泰兰妲环顾四周，指着最靠近她们的一处伸出于崖壁的珊瑚岬：“我们先去那里给它做点应急处理吧。”

玛翼夫耸耸肩，推着亚许艾拉往她所指的位置游去。

亚许艾拉被她们放在了平整的脑珊瑚上。它的尾巴痛苦地蜷缩着，淡紫色外皮上的牙印格外显眼，还有血不断弥漫出来，四散在海水里。

玛翼夫和泰兰妲一同把手放在它伤口上方，心中默念着月神伊露恩的治愈祈祷。有白光渐渐聚拢在她们掌心，缓缓渗入了亚许艾拉的伤口，如丝线一般穿梭着。那道口子开始缓慢愈合。

看着亚许艾拉费力地扇动耳鳃呼吸，又看了看泰兰妲逐渐拧起来的双眉，玛翼夫抬起头：“……它应该不会不能游的，要是这就残疾了，他们也不会把这种海马进贡给月神殿。”

“嗯。我……”泰兰妲刚想说点什么，忽然瞳孔缩紧，连忙抬起头，对上同样警觉起来的玛翼夫的双目。

她们都感觉到了四周潜伏着一种猎食者的目光。

也许是大白鲨，也许是鼠鲨，可能是被亚许艾拉的血吸引过来的。有一种相当危险的东西正在朝她们靠近。但到底是从哪里……

一串气泡从玛翼夫耳后飘出来，从她的发丝间穿过，被她前方奔涌的暗流卷走了。她有些犹豫地回头，发现一大丛临近枯萎的紫海柏后，有气泡源源不断冒出来。那儿似乎有个洞穴。

玛翼夫和泰兰妲对视了一眼，伸出手拨开了柔软的海柏树梢。

果然是一个洞穴。洞口直径将近两米，若非外面全是珊瑚和海草，一定很容易被发现。

“……这是什么地方啊？”泰兰妲有些不解地抬头看了看悬崖边缘。这里离菲拉斯牧场的海床平面有近六米的距离，可能他们从来都没有到悬崖下方来巡视过。

“喂，泰兰妲。你看这个。”玛翼夫忽然面色凝重，从地上拾起了一个什么东西。

一颗虎鲸的牙，上面还有些奇怪的划刻痕迹。

她们心照不宣地朝悬崖下方看去。果不其然，在昏暗的光线中，她们隐约能看到散落在崖壁上不成形状的鲸鱼骨架。

这绝不是正常死亡的虎鲸。

她们再次看向那个洞，感到压迫感更重了。

泰兰妲正打算游进去一探究竟，玛翼夫的胳膊就横到了她面前。她拍了拍尾巴，直接轻飘飘地蹿了进去。

“玛翼夫！”泰兰妲压低了声音，“我们都没有带发光水母！”

“你不也要进来吗？”玛翼夫眯起眼睛打量着洞穴中的一片漆黑，试图从中捕获一丝浮游物的荧光。洞壁上确实有一些微微闪光的藻类，但这远远不够。

她只能看见这洞穴里的一小块地方，而更深处则是一望无际的黑暗。的确有什么东西潜伏在这里。她的鳃轻轻扇动了一下，卷起水流的细微波动。

那波动仿佛撞到了什么东西，折射回来敲击在她们的侧线上。

忽然，一道几乎看不见的水波朝她们袭来。

“小心！”

泰兰妲的话音未落，玛翼夫便借着掌心尚未消散的月神之力在水中用力一划，一道银白的半圆形水刃便以她为中心奔涌而出，与袭来的水刃撞在了一起，激荡出爆裂的泡沫。在被带着银光的水浪照亮的沙尘中，泰兰妲隐约看一个黑影快速袭来：“左边！”

玛翼夫立刻做出反应，尾鳍狠狠拍打了一下洞穴的石壁，飞起的碎石被激流裹挟着朝攻击者的方向打去。出人意料的是对方再一次卷起浪潮，不仅将碎石全部扫开，还劈开了升起的沙尘，听海水的声音就知道它又向玛翼夫冲了过去。

洞穴里太暗了，它——或者说，“他”，泰兰妲勉强看见对方的体格像是雄性人鱼，但好像有哪里不大对劲——的速度又太快，玛翼夫反应过来时只觉一个黑紫色的东西像巨型章鱼般侵占了她的视野，与她近在咫尺，眼看着将被攻击，她腰部用力一转，后躲的同时本能地将腰部的复鳞解下、如飞刀一般甩向对方。

她发誓自己听见了藤壶砸在海礁上清脆的撞击声。她的鳞刃不仅没有给对方造成任何伤害，反而激怒了对方，朝她再一次扑来。

玛翼夫嘶喊了一声，用尾巴将对方重重拍了出去。

伊露恩在上啊，那个攻击者简直就像是石头做得一样，皮肉坚硬又沉重，那一下拍击几乎没有给他造成任何影响，但她显然意不在此，巨大的反作用力将她推向洞口，把泰兰妲也一起撞了出去，她们重新回到了明亮的洞口。水流急速挤压的声音传来，她们知道是攻击者要来了。

玛翼夫单臂勾住了一株海绵，另一只手拉住了泰兰妲，后者迅速吟唱着月神的禁锢符咒，将三道银色的束缚圈甩了出去。

攻击者刚刚冲出洞穴就被束缚咒符给挡了回去，她们能看见在一片漆黑中三道银光的位置变化：击中了。这是无法逃离的禁锢，哪怕他的动作再快也躲避不了，剧烈挣扎的同时法力禁锢不断收紧，将他牢牢捆住，如失去了鳍的鲨鱼一样直直沉了下去。

玛翼夫和泰兰妲这才终于松了一口气。

但等她们喘匀了气，重新借着昏暗的光线望向那个攻击者的时候，才发现此刻可能才是这波澜起伏的一天中最让人意想不到的时刻——很久很久之后回忆起来，这也是她们人生中最奇妙的刹那——

那个仰面平躺在地上的家伙，上半身的确是健壮的雄人鱼一样，只不过皮肤比一般的人鱼还要再紫一些，几乎显出一种黑色。但他从腰间挂着的破布下露出的下半身——

那是，两条……两条尾巴？不，不对，那种形状是……

玛翼夫和泰兰妲瞪着那奇形怪状的两条肢体，半晌才眨了眨瞬膜。

那是……腿吗？

容不得她们多想，那个入侵者发出了一阵恐怖的捕食者的咕噜声，仿佛正陷入暴怒，不断吐出泡沫。泰兰妲手一抖，又放了一道有舒和作用的月神之雾到他脸上。玛翼夫无语地看着好友，得到泰兰妲一个满含息事宁人意味的眼神。

她重新看向攻击者的脸。他的脸还被洞穴的阴影遮盖着，玛翼夫不敢贸然去拉他出来，只能努力辨别着。

乱如海草的漆黑长发，紫色的耳鳍，磐石般坚硬的棱角以及鲨鱼般横陈在脖子上的鳃。

她看见了一条蒙在他眼睛上的布。

一双燃着莹绿光芒的双眼，忽然张开了。


End file.
